


Boy Meets Evil

by simponmars



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Betrayal, F/M, I'll take a potato chip and eat it, Inspired by Death Note, L/Original Character - Freeform, Light's Daughter, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Ouija, POV Original Female Character, Post-Death Note: Another Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simponmars/pseuds/simponmars
Summary: Yagami Ankoku, daughter of the genocidal Yagami Light and Abiko Nozomi. She never asked to be born, but once she decided life was a thing mean only for the blessed, she chooses to inherit some of her father's ideologies. In her eyes, even the innocent deserve to die at times.A Death Note had fell from the heavens and Ankoku had happened to be staring out the window at that moment. Once it was in her hands, no one would be able to run from her.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/OC, Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)





	Boy Meets Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey just wanted to make something twisted and dark that's not exactly like other Death Note fanfics. And maybe I'll surprise you with my creation.

"Light... I'm pregnant."

Eyes widening in shock, the male turns away from his work to look at his girlfriend. 

"W-What?"  
"Light!" her tone turns annoyed, "I'm pregnant. Are you deaf?"

He stands up from his desk, ignoring her light insult, walking towards the ravenette. Nozomi shrinks under the shadow of his larger build, but softens when she was embraced into a hug.

"I want to be in their life," Light whispers near her ear, making the young woman freeze.   
"But-"  
"No buts, I'll make sure my princess, prince.. or heir has a good life in this world. And you too."

Light wasn't always that maniacal serial killer with a lust for genocide, when he was in the presence of his secret lover his personality takes a complete 180. 

"I'll get rid of Misa and Near since L is already gone, then we'll live perfectly."

Those words didn't seem empty at that time, but they would become hollow shells once Kira's presence was erased by a God of Death addicted to apples. But this tender moment is not going to be shattered by the future, the lovers hold each other tightly, but not too tightly since they were both a bit scared of hurting their growing child.

"Promise?"  
"Of course darling."

Ryuk laughs in the corner of the office, earning a glare from Light. The Shinigami then proceeds to choke on the core of his apple, knowing what's going to take place in the next few weeks. 

"They'll have a wonderful life," the brunette proceeds to pick up Nozomi, spinning her around, "Free of criminals!" 

It was pleasing to see Light this happy and Nozomi was overjoyed, clinging onto her lover like her life depended on it as she squeals. He kisses the top of her head, and shoos Ryuk out the room, nudging his foot towards a large sack of apples. Laughing again, the tall being sinks through the floor, pleased with the offering of his favorite fruit.

"Light?"  
"Yes?"  
She hesitates, "...Nothing."

He knew that Nozomi was going to say something, but he doesn't comment on it, running his fingers through her black strands. 

"Light-kun," cackles Ryuk from the void between walls. "Aren't you the player?"

In between his gnarled hand was Light's Death Note and he flipped to a particular page. His beady yellow and red eyes skimming over names until he finds a certain someone's name.

 _Abiko Nozomi_  
\- she is to be  controlled from Dec. 25th 2010 to Sep. 24th 2011  
-after she falls in love with Yagami Light and eventually gives birth to his child, she is to realize her actions and commit suicide

**Author's Note:**

> And I know that you can only control a person under the influence of a Death Note for only 28 days, but this is a fanfiction and I needed to twist a few things to make the plot work.


End file.
